


Chapter Three

by arguablynotwicked



Series: Popular [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arguablynotwicked/pseuds/arguablynotwicked
Summary: Ryan is surprised by all of the popularity that he is gaining. He decided to take part in the video that in the end hurt Shane's feelings.





	Chapter Three

**Author's Note:**

> A little warning: there were used bad words.  
> Also, I don't really watch the rest of buzzfeed so the rest of people/videos are made up by me.  
> Enjoy.

"Ryan Bergara, you and your series are real famous" - Ryan thought to himself looking through his emails. There were many brands and even youtubers reaching out to him. Interested to work with him. That was just crazy. Unreal. He wasn't sure what changed. Why this time around it got this big. They didn't do anything new for the series. Well, maybe it's just youtube being weird.  
\- Hey Ryan. - He looked up and saw a girl from the party. Shit. Shit. Shit.  
\- I am not sure if you remember me, but..  
\- Of course, I remember you.. - Ryan said quickly. Shit. Shit. Shit. What was her name?  
\- Oh... I thought that maybe you were really drunk and forgot about me.. You never called to me. - The girl said looking around the office clearly embarrassed. Shit. Now he felt bad.  
\- I wanted to.. Really.. It's just.. I am not really good at this.. - He noticed that few people were looking at them.  
\- It's fine... I just wanted to ask if you would like to take part in our new video. It's related to supernaturals things. And I think that you probably know the most here about that. - She sat in Shane chair. He almost stopped her. For some stupid reason, it didn't feel right.  
\- Umm.. Yeah.. Sure. That would be fun. I would have to ask Shane if he is free. - He looked over at Shane's calendar at desk trying to see if he's busy this month.  
\- Oh.. No.. It's fine. We just need you Ryan. - He was surprised to hear that. It never happened before. They were always asked for things together.  
\- I don't know. We are Ghoul Boys. - He wasn't sure if this is a good idea. Shane was acting strange lately and he just started to speak again to Ryan.  
\- Come on. He doesn't even believe in this. We need a believer. It's just once, Ryan. - He took a big breath once again looking around the office.  
\- Sure. Why not. - He said finally just in time for Shane to come back with his coffee. 

Shane made a decision to just forget about the party and about the fact that Ryan forgot about him. It was just once. It was fine. But it's been few weeks since then and Shane felt more and more pushed to the side. It made him feel a little bit silly. He was a grown man, but he felt like a child. But he couldn't help it. He knew that every day Ryan gets annoyed with him for all the snarky comments about parties and his new friends. It was just how their days went right now. Shane sighted a little. He was sat at home alone. Bored. He decided to scroll through twitter. There was nothing that interesting. But then he saw a tweet.  
"@shalexandej why weren't you in the video with ryan? are you guys okay? you haven't posted anything in a long time"  
What video? It took him a couple of minutes to find it. It was some dumb video about ghosts legends. And Ryan was in it. Without him. Of course, he could do that. It was his series after all, but he should have told him.  
The next day Shane was first at work. He sat at his desk not sure what to do about this situation.  
\- You here already? - He heard the familiar voice of his friend.  
\- Yup. Got here early. Couldn't sleep. - He simply said looking at him. He could clearly tell that Ryan was partying last night. He looked like a mess. Shane couldn't help but to give him the "really?" look.  
\- Don't start that again. It's fine. - Ryan said making a lot of noise while unpacking his backpack.  
\- Sure. By the way, filming that video was fine too Ryan. Thanks for letting me know. - It sounded way more harsh than Shane planned.  
\- What video..? Oh shit. I forgot about that. I was meant to tell you. - Ryan looked at him. He clearly felt bad about it.  
\- Yeah.. Sure. - Suddenly Shane started to laugh. It was ridiculous. Stupid. He was stupid.  
\- You know what Ryan.. If you didn't want me in this video you could have just told me. It would be fine. I mean it's your show. But no. I had to find out from twitter. - It seemed like he was going through all of the emotions possible. Now he was back to being angry.  
\- Shane it wasn't like this. It's.. It's just.. - Ryan wasn't sure what to say. He didn't expect to Shane feel so hurt by this.  
\- What?  
\- You don't believe in supernatural. So why do you care? - He said quietly hoping that Shane would calm down. He really didn't want to make a scene.  
\- That's why you also didn't meet with me on that Friday? Are your new friends' believers? - Before he even thought about it he said it. Shane could tell how confused Ryan was.  
\- What? What Friday?  
\- Whatever. It doesn't matter. Clearly, you made your mind about things. - Shane got up and his chair moved back hitting the desk behind him. He grabbed his stuff and left the room.


End file.
